The Rise Of Drazon Fukkashi
by Drazon
Summary: This is the story of an 18 year old who gets everything taken from him just because of his spirit energy. the story doesn't even end after his death but he lives on watch as Drazon becomes an arrancar and watch his role in teh arrancar arc.


(warning adult language)

"damn lost again"

That's me Drazon Fukkashi I'm 18 and I was last to make it to the bathroom.

"You can't beat me older brother I'm to fast" Yamuto teased as he turned on the shower.  
"to fast?.. I'm 5 years older and much more suave"  
"Can't hear you I'm taking a shower."  
"We'll see for how long" Drazon said as a ghost entered the bathroom and turned on the sink causing the shower water to become freezing cold.

Yamuto came running out of the shower wearing a towel his body almost completely white. While he ran down to the bottom of the stairs Drazon walked in the bathroom and locked the door. yamuto noticed to late and tried to hustle back but was to slow.

"now how am I supposed to take a shower" Yamuto yelled as he pounded on the bathroom door.  
"should of thought of that before bro"

[1 hour later]  
"you ready for school yet Yamuto?" Drazon asked as he picked up his suitcase and went to the car.  
"Yup" said Yamuto racing out the door.

Drazon dropped off yamuto and headed to work saying hi to customers talking to business partners and eventually ending his work day leaving. Drazon was turning to go down the street that Yamuto's school was on but he didn't like what he saw. The school was collapsed and tons of ambulances were there rescuing children. When Drazon searched all of the survivors he noticed that Yamuto died in the freak accident. drazon returned and went immediately to his bed falling asleep.

He awoke quickly grabbing his stuff and readied to run but stopped realizing yesterday wasn't a dream. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He closed the cabinet and looked at the mirror seeing his reflection. He quickly turned away and started the shower. The ghost from earlier that day entered the room. She was about 12 years old before she died. She has her long black hair in a ponytail and was wearing a little blue dress.

"What's the matter Drazon?" The little girl asked almost seeming to cry.

"Nothing leave." Drazon said as he readied to take a shower.

drazon continued the day skipping work and cleaning out his brothers room. Eventually drazon went out and drove to the school. He was on the street of the school when all of a sudden a man in a black robe landed in front of the car. drazon managed to slam on the brakes stopping before he hit the man. drazon got out of the car pushing the man down. The man looked in surprise.

"What's you're problem jumping down on the street like that?" drazon yelled as he walked closer to the man.

"You can see me?" the man said as he stood up an jumped away.

drazon was surprised by the man's weirdness as well as how far the man jumped. Drazon went to go back to his car when suddenly the ground started to shake. Drazon looked around to see what was causing it. Suddenly the cloaked man from earlier flew into a lamp post dropping his sword. The man was covered in blood.

"ru...ugh...run" the man said as he coughed up some blood.

Before Drazon could react a black leg with many blades on it stepped on the car. The man then grabbed his sword and lunged towards the creature. The creature kicked the man away finally becoming fully visible.

The creature was as tall as a giraffe. It had a mask which had blades coming from everywhere and had black tribal paint on it. It's body was similar to a snakes with small wings on the back. It's feet were massive with blades as toes and a big blade sprouting from each knee. The creatures arms were also snakes with big fangs.

The man struggled to get up spitting out more blood. He finally stood roaring as he charged. The creature extended his arms as they opened their mouths. The man then slashed one while he jumped dodging the other one. He then ran forward with his blade scraping the ground causing sparks to form eventually catching his blade on fire. The creature pulled back his head inhaling and having his arms return to strike the man. The man then leaped upward a flame slash following. Suddenly the creature released his breath shooting blades form it's mouth cutting the man severely. however the man still managed to cut off an arm. the other arm that was still attached bite into the man's shoulder then threw the man next to Drazon. drazon got his knees and elevated the man's head.

"damn what is that thing" drazon asked worried and shocked.

"A...Hollow and the exact one i failed to kill earlier that destroyed the school." The man said taking his last breath.

Once Drazon heard that this exact hollow caused his brother's death Drazon's fear was gone and replaced with rage. drazon grabbed the blade that laid next to him. He ran forward as the snake arm smashed behind him causing him to stumble forward as rubble flew everywhere. Drazon regained his balance and slashed at the hollows legs cutting one off. The creature fell upon it's stub of a leg and roared. The hollow then turned and slammed it's remaining arm downward. drazon jumped out of the way but was still thrown due to the force of the hit.

"Pathetic human I shall consume you" The hollow yelled as he readied for another hit.

The hollows arm then thrusted towards Drazon, Drazon tried to dodge but was to slow. The arm tore through Drazon's chest.

"ugh...I...Will destroy you" Drazon struggled to say as he grabbed a rock and threw it at the hollow despite the hollow in his chest.

Suddenly the hollow finished Drazon off. Drazon's soul suddenly left his body and hovered above his body.

"Now i will enjoy you're soul" The hollow said as he attacked Drazon's soul

"No! aaaaaaaahhhhh!" drazon screamed as the most pain he has ever felt was forced upon him.

drazon was devoured but surprisingly it was not the end for his existence. His body took the shape of a dragon and his mask a dragon skull.

"Raaah What's going on aah" Drazon roared as his transformation began. Finally the transformation ended and Drazon was a hollow. Drazon began to become overflowed with information regarding the spirit world. Soon his hunger for souls kicked in. drazon then created and went through a portal that led back to the world of the living Drazon was no longer who he used to be and his will was no longer his own.


End file.
